<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not so) Happy Birthday by R_B_Bloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330367">(Not so) Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_B_Bloom/pseuds/R_B_Bloom'>R_B_Bloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers in every way but blood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthdays, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Good Friend John B. Routledge, Hurt/Comfort, I just want our boys to be comforted and supported, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Luke Maybanks is an asshole, Mommy Issues, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_B_Bloom/pseuds/R_B_Bloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John B went to the store that day after school, and returned the next day with a cupcake, candle and a lighter. JJ hugged him tightly when he saw the cupcake and they blew out the candle together. They have for every birthday since then. </p><p>Or, JJ hates his birthday with a burning passion. Luckily, he's got John B to help him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; John B. Routledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers in every way but blood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not so) Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T.W: These notes contain discussion of mental illness and suicidal feelings so if that triggers you then please take care of yourself and your needs and just skip straight to the story &lt;3 </p><p>Hi all!! If you're coming back after reading the other two installments of this series, welcome back! And if this is the first work of mine you've seen, hi and welcome, thank-you for taking the time to read my work!!  I've wanted to explore JJ's issues relating to his mum leaving ever since that scene where Luke yelled that JJ's mum leaving was JJ's fault so writing this piece was a really great opportunity to challenge my ability to create story context and ya'll be knew that I love John B and JJ's friendship. The birthday element of this story is also a reflection of some of the struggles I've had with my own birthdays. I've personally struggled with mental illness a lot as a result of some things that happened throughout my own childhood, and even though i'm currently at a point in my life where I enjoy my life and being alive, there have been quite a few birthdays where I wish I didn't live for another year. Depressing, I know, but a real and genuine struggle in my life and many others, and I think it's important to create a discussion about it. Anyway, I'm blabbering, so I'll stop, but I'd just like to thank-you once again for giving my work a chance. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ Maybank was born on the 13th of September 2004, and John B knows that it’s the day his best friend despises the most. Very little people know the actual date of JJ’s birth, and when people attempt to ask, all they receive is what month it falls in and the silent treatment for a week at the very least. </p><p>JJ Maybank was born on the 13th of September 2004. JJ’s mother left on the 13th of September 2009. Most kids got happy birthday sung to them when they were younger, but when JJ turned five, all he got was the endless screaming of his parents. JJ can’t remember specifically what the fight was about, probably had to do with who would get the next batch of coke, but he can still vividly recall the figure of his father looming over his 5-year-old self, smelling too strongly of cheap vodka and shaking with suppressed rage. He wish he could forget the insults his father venomously spat from above him as he screamed and thrashed, desperate to escape from the continuous assault of his dad’s belt. JJ woke up a little while after Luke had beaten him unconscious to the sound of his mum’s car starting outside before driving off. He passed out not too long after that, naively hoping that his mum was picking up a cake from the bakery in town or something, but when he woke up a few hours later and saw all her clothes were gone, JJ could’ve sworn that was the first time his heart broke. </p><p>So yeah, JJ doesn’t like his birthday. Sue him. </p><p>JJ’s birthday is what caused his first fight with John B. It was recess at their elementary school and they were beginning to finalise the details for John B’s 9th birthday. The guest list for his birthday only consisted of JJ and Big John, but to John B, it was to be the perfect birthday. The two people he loved the most, an open fire and sleeping snugged up under the stars. Both boys had been excitedly talking about how they were going to make the ultimate s’more stack when John B asked the question. </p><p>“Hey JJ, what are we going to do for your birthday?” John B asked around a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly  </p><p>Like someone had flicked a switch, John B watched as his best friend’s previously calm and cheerful demeanour turned hostile and defensive, his body tense and jaw clenched. </p><p>“We’re not doing anything, John B” JJ ground out quietly, averting his gaze away from John B in favour of staring a tree over his shoulder </p><p>“What?!” John B exclaimed as he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise “We’ve got to do something JJ, it’s your birthday! You know, your special day!” </p><p>JJ’s eye zeroed in on him with that comment, and John B had to hide his surprise at how cold and dark JJ’s usually vibrant bright blue eyes had become. </p><p>“That whole special day thing is bullshit, John B, there’s nothing special about a birthday and there never will be” JJ spat out, breathing heavily as he clenched his fists </p><p>“That’s a load of shit, JJ” John B said, getting angry at JJ’s attitude “birthdays are the day you arrived in the world. Without birthdays, you and I wouldn’t have even met” </p><p>“God, John B, why are you so obsessive and annoying” JJ yelled at John B, kicking at the dirt under his feet </p><p>“Why don’t you ever listen to me JJ” John B yelled as frustrated tears built up in his eyes “you’re never willing to see things from my perspective” </p><p>“John B” JJ shouted, giving John B a hard shove “I Don’t. Want. To. Talk. About. This” </p><p>With his tears finally spilling and the frustration of not being listened to boiling over, John B yelled back at JJ: </p><p>“I don’t wanna talk to you” </p><p>Both boys stared at each other for a moment, not used to the tension, before JJ pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kicked anything within his line of sight. Distantly, he heard John B calling his name, but he kept walking forward, not willing to let John B see the tears spilling down his face. His dad had always told him that crying was weakness and that people didn’t like weakness, and, despite the fact that JJ was still angry at John B, he didn’t want him to view JJ as weak. To leave him. </p><p>Their fight ended by the end of recess as John B found JJ siting by the stream that ran through the forestry behind their school, offering him half of his chocolate bar as a silent apology. JJ accepted the chocolate and mumbled an apology, looking away from John B in an attempt to hide the tear stains on his cheeks. He’s pretty sure John B saw, but his best friend never uttered a word, instead picking up a stone that rested on the ground beneath them and attempting to skim it. And just like that, their fight was over, with the conversation and banter flowing easily between the boys as they tried to skim the stones further across the stream. From that day on, however, it was an unwritten rule that JJ’s birthday wasn’t to be brought up.</p><p>JJ didn’t come to school on his 9th birthday, but returned the next day wearing a black turtleneck, with the bags under his eyes almost the same colour as the sweater. When questioned about, JJ would yell at teachers that he was just cold, but John B knew his best friend well enough to look beyond those excuses. He saw the way JJ would drift off to sleep before shaking himself awake and looking around wildly, repeating the process at least three times throughout the lesson. He saw the winces JJ thought he was so discreet at hiding, hands rubbing his neck as if trying to rid it of pain. He saw through the happy, mischievous mask JJ wore and saw the sadness, the pain. John B went to the store that day after school, and returned the next day with a cupcake, candle and a lighter. JJ hugged him tightly when he saw the cupcake and they blew out the candle together. They have for every birthday since then. </p><p>John B found about what happened on JJ’s 5th birthday before JJ and him blew out the candle on his 10th. JJ had asked John B whether or not his mum still sent him birthday cards, to which he confirmed that he hadn’t received one since he was 7. Sensing his best friend’s sadness, JJ rushed to tell him the story of his mum leaving in an attempt to make him feel better. Silence descended upon the pair for a few moments before JJ, unable to keep quiet for more than 30 seconds, clapped John B on the shoulder, shrugging before saying; </p><p>“Mum’s suck, man” </p><p>John B nodded his head vigorously in agreement before lighting the candle on the cupcake. Knowing JJ wouldn’t appreciate being sung happy birthday, John B simply intertwined their fingers together. JJ squeezed his hand before counting down from three, with the boys blowing out the candle at two instead of one, as per their tradition. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>September 13th, 2015 was a rainy day, and John B was relaxing on the pull out couch in the Chateau, cocooned in his favourite blankets with a beer he stole from his dad as a horror movie played on the laptop placed in front of him. His dad was pursuing another lead he had on the royal merchant and JJ had gone back to his house to get some more clothes and school textbooks, slowly moving most of his possessions into the chateau as his trips back to Luke’s house became consistently less frequent. </p><p>John B knew what JJ’s dad did to him whenever they ran into each other at the home. Afterall, there’s only a certain number of bruises you can dismiss as a surf accident. They never had any official discussion about JJ’s abuse, no matter how many times John B tried to initiate it, but both silently agreed that no adults or authorities were to be involved. It broke John B’s heart every time JJ would come back from his house with broken ribs or a concussion, but at least John B can take care of him. If they report the abuse, then JJ would get taken away to the mainland, and there’d be no way for John B to protect him. John B may not have been able to prevent every injury Luke gave JJ, but he could sure as hell make sure he was there to support JJ through the aftermath. </p><p>Despite JJ insisting that his dad would be out for today drinking away his sorrows and regret, John B couldn’t help but feel a twinge of anxiety as the nightfall began to approach, with the growing darkness of the sky evident despite the grey, stormy weather conditions. Logically, John B knows that JJ and his dad are hardly ever home at the same time. More often than not, Luke could be found in a crack-house or shooting up on the porch of one of his dealer’s, only going home during his rare moments of sobriety in order to take some of JJ’s mum’s old stuff to pawn off in exchange for liquor. John B also knows that it’s a 20 minute walk from his house to JJ’s house and back, and that JJ’s only been gone for 40 minutes, but years of having to patch your best friend up after his asshole father beat him down tended to make one hyper-vigilant and worried. </p><p>Nevertheless, John B reminded himself that JJ had done the exact same thing for years without any major run-ins with his old man, and that he had to let JJ deal with the trauma of his birthday on his own terms. So, swallowing down his worry with a swig of beer, John B curled further into his mountain of blankets and sighed happily, closing his eyes in relaxation. Along with the warmth of his blankets, the rain pelting down outside gently hit the glass windows of the chateau, and soon enough he felt sleep calling for him, with the rhythmic sound of the rain willing John B’s eyes to close. Glancing outside towards the front porch, John B reminded himself that Luke almost definitely would not home on a day like today and, even if he was, he was probably passed out on whatever shit he was on. So, with the comforting sound of the storm raging outside and the reminder that JJ had been to his house to collect things many times before and returned unscathed, John B thought there wouldn’t be any harm in resting his eyes for a few minutes.</p><p>He wakes up to the sound of knocking. </p><p>At first, his sleep-muddled brain tries to dismiss the knocking as merely part of the rain pounding against the windows, but as the seconds pass and he wakes up more and more, John B could finally identify that the rain and the knocking at the door were two different things. With his senses returning to him as the seconds passed, John B became aware that the knocking at the door had turned into desperate pounding, accompanied by some low whimpers that were far too familiar to him. </p><p>Ripping off his layers of blankets, John B blindly stumbled in the dark room until he felt his hand make contact with the handle of the front door, opening it to reveal a bruised, bloody and barely standing JJ. JJ met his gaze and offered him a pained half-smile, blood coating his usually white teeth, before his body finally seemed to give out, falling forward into John B’s arms. </p><p>Although still half-asleep and unprepared, John B’s natural instinct to protect JJ instantly took over, easily accepting and supporting JJ’s dead weight. He shifted JJ’s bruised, battered body until JJ was pressed firmly against his chest, reaching out a hand to run through JJ’s wild hair to check for a possible concussion. Some of his best friend’s blonde strands were coated with crimson blood, and for a moment John B couldn’t help but wish that the blood on his fingertips was the Luke’s instead of JJ’s.  Shaking his head, John B shifted his gaze back to his best friend slumped against his chest, trying to assess the damage. JJ’s face was littered with small lacerations and bruises, with a pair of hand-shaped bruises just visible through the collar of his shirt. John B didn’t even need too look at JJ’s ribs to realise they were broken. The asshole’s favourite part of beating JJ had always been kicking him when he’s down. </p><p>With his arms beginning to grow tired, John B lightly scratched JJ’s head, feeling his best friend’s body loose some of its tension.  </p><p>“Dude, I know this is probably the last thing you feel like doing, but do you think you can walk?” John B asked JJ gently  </p><p>JJ, in response, attempted to take a step into the living room before his knees buckled beneath him, his body too damaged and fragile to support his own weight. </p><p>“Okay, that’s okay JJ, let me just- “</p><p>John B adjusted his hold on JJ and shifted him until he was carrying JJ bridal style towards the pull out couch. JJ’s head lolled tiredly against John B’s chest, with the wheezy breaths exiting his body every few seconds the only indication that he was really alive. </p><p>John B deposited JJ gently on the couch before walking over to the kitchen to grab the first-aid kit underneath the sink, returning to find JJ curled in on himself. Forcing himself to take another few deep breaths, John B walked over to JJ and regrettably informed them that it was time to treat his injuries. JJ merely shrugged before forcing his body into a sitting position with a wince. </p><p>The boys have been doing this for years, and over those years, they’ve established a routine. Cuts, bruises, ribs. Clean the cuts, ice the bruises, check the ribs. Every single time without fail, JJ had always been talking, whether it was related to the situation at hand or not. He’d make jokes about being a certified punching bag, talk to John B about the surf. Talking was JJ’s natural defence mechanism, a way to keep himself from sinking too far. So, this time, when JJ was silent and still, John B knew that it was bad. Really bad. </p><p>John B finished treating JJ’s injuries quickly and got up, crouching down in front of his best friend.</p><p>“Hey man” John B said gently “You think you can walk to the bedroom, or do you wanna stay on the pull out?” </p><p>JJ blinked owlishly at him a couple of times before scrunching up his face, contemplating  </p><p>“Bedroom, please” JJ requested quietly after some consideration </p><p>John B nodded his head before offering his hand to JJ. John B felt JJ weakly grasp his hand and he pulled him up into a standing position, wrapping an arm around JJ’s waist to keep him upright. JJ threw an arm over John B’s shoulder, and together the two friends slowly made their way down the hall. They made it there in just under thirty seconds, and John B gently lowered JJ to sit on the bed. He had turned to his closet to grab JJ one of his hoodies and a pair of sweats, when he had heard JJ’s quiet request;</p><p>“Can you lock your door, JB?”</p><p>That was John B’s third indication that today was bad. Usually when they returned back to John B’s room after JJ’s injuries were treated, JJ was adamant about keeping the door open. JJ claims it was for ventilation, but John B and him both know that’s bullshit. JJ had been running away from his dad’s rage for years, and even when he was at his true home, at the chateau with his best friend that wouldn’t hurt a fly, JJ couldn’t help but need to have that option to run out. JJ had only ever requested John B lock his door once before, and that was after Luke stabbed him in his side with a knife. JJ later told him after a couple of blunts that John B would know shit was bad if JJ asked him to lock the door. Because if JJ knew was too fragile to run, all he could do to protect himself from his monster of a dad outside was lock the door. </p><p>John B realised he had been standing there too long when he heard JJ’s timid; </p><p>“John B?” </p><p>Kicking himself for getting lost in his thoughts, John B quickly crossed the room to shut and lock his bedroom door, turning back to JJ with an apologetic smile </p><p>“Sorry dude” John B apologised “Got lost in my head for a second” </p><p>JJ offered him a small smile before going back to inspecting John B’s hardwood floor. John B, seeing his best friend shaking from the cold, quickly returned to the closet, grabbing out a hoodie and some sweats before helping JJ into them, knowing JJ was physically too weak to do it on his own. Seeing JJ struggling to keep his eyes open, John B determined that it should be safe for JJ to sleep with his injuries and pulled back his bed sheets. </p><p>After some careful adjustments and a few quiet curses from JJ, John B finally managed to situate JJ on his bed, making sure to confirm he was fully comfortable before climbing in beside him. And, after laying side by side for five minutes without JJ initiating affection, John B knew his best friend was sinking too deep into his own mind. JJ’s had injuries worse than these and still latched onto John B like a koala after a few minutes, so John B knew that whatever Luke said to him had messed him up massively. If he had to guess, Luke has most definitely blamed JJ for his mum leaving, but there were a million insults that Luke venomously hurled towards JJ each time, so it could be any number of them that’s gotten JJ this messed up. So, knowing that trying to hug JJ would only end in him freaking out, John B gently unclenched JJ’s tight fist before intertwining their fingers together, running his thumb over his best friend’s knuckles in a soothing manner. JJ finally relaxed at the action and squeezed John B’s hand, with one simple action communicating more than a million words ever could. </p><p>They sat there in silence the night of November 13th, 2015. With a storm raging outside and within his best friend’s mind, John B held JJ’s hand. He held his best friend’s hand after he told him the story of his mum leaving on his 10th birthday, and John B would hold his best friend’s hand as he was silently suffering from the words of his abusive father on his 12th. </p><p> </p><p>In the 9 years that John B had known JJ, he had never once seen JJ ever fully acknowledged or deal with the trauma of his mum leaving on his birthday. He made jokes that she was probably still waiting in line at the bakery, theorised that his mum and John B’s were secretly lovers who lived in the backstreets of Paris running a brothel. For years, JJ had been trying to ignore and dismiss what happened on his 5th birthday, but on the 13th of November 2019, JJ finally cracked. </p><p> On the 13th of November, 2019, the pogues had worked their way through a bottle and a bit of cheap tequila, 3 six packs and 4 of JJ’s cousin’s joints. JJ still hated his birthday with a burning passion, but after the formation of the pogues back when John B and him were 14, JJ had become more open to the idea of a small celebration. The celebration for JJ’s 16th birthday had lasted until 11:00 at night, where, drunk and high, the group mutually agreed to try and sleep off their upcoming hangover while they still had the chance. It was decided that Kiara and Pope would take the pull out while JJ and John B would share John B’s bed, a routine that was well practised. </p><p>John B had become accustomed to JJ being a regular presence beside him in his bed. They had been sharing the same bed for years, and JJ slept over at the chateau more often than not, switching between the pull-out and sleeping in the bed with John B daily. Over the years, John B had learnt that JJ’s desire for affection would mainly emerge at night.  John B would be wide awake staring at the ceiling when, fast asleep, JJ would sling arm over John B’s chest, adjusting his body so that he was pressed closely against John b’s side. Each time John B brought it up, JJ would vehemently deny it and make some joke about John B’s false inner desires before tackling him to the ground or changing the subject. Through many of these conversations with JJ, John B had learnt that JJ truly didn’t know what he was doing in his sleep, and that his buried desire for physical comfort would appear only when he completely let down his emotional barriers. When he was asleep, JJ didn’t overanalyse or worry, so his brain takes sleep as an opportunity for JJ to initiate what he truly needs: love and affection.</p><p>As JJ did this every time John B shared the bed with him, John B’s body had quickly become accustomed to the extra warmth and comfort JJ provided, unconsciously needing it in order to sleep and fully relax. </p><p>When John B’s body decided to rouse him from his deep sleep, he wasn’t sure why at first. He tried to shove his pillow over his head and turn over to try and get back to sleep, but his body kept screaming that something wasn’t right. Confused as to why something felt off, John B sat up and looked around the room, unconsciously reaching over towards where JJ slept on the other side of the bed. Except, there was no JJ. Turning his head to look towards where JJ was meant to be, John B could see only a very vague imprint of JJ’s body, meaning he’d left the bed a while ago. Casting his eyes around the room, John B also noticed that his favourite hoodie was missing. The realisation dawned on John B as he also noticed JJ’s boots were missing, and he swung his legs off the bed, slipping on a pair of flip flops and a hoodie before making his way down the hall towards the front porch. </p><p>The cool November air hit John B as he stepped out onto the porch, eyes searching the darkened front yard for any indication of his best friend. His eyes zeroed in on the outline of a person slouching against the support beam of the dock, and he began walking towards it. As he got closer, John B could tell JJ was deep in thought. And drunk. The previously quarter full tequila bottle was now empty and a cigarette burnt between his fingers as JJ stared unblinkingly into the distance. </p><p>JJ didn’t say anything as John B sat down beside him but offered him his cigarette. John B accepted it and took a few drags, joining JJ in staring into the distance as the sound of insects and water splashing against the docks worked in sync to create a gentle hum. John B could tell from the way that JJ didn’t immediately try to fill the silence that he needed to wait for JJ to talk to him. So, that’s what he did. Both boys sat in silence for an unknown amount of time passing the dying cigarette back and forth before JJ finally broke the silence. </p><p>“It’s been 11 years” JJ said quietly, the pain in his voice cutting through the thick silence that lingered in the air </p><p>John B snuck a glance at JJ to see his best friend still staring into the distance, biting his lip and he rapidly tried to blink away the moisture building in his eyes. John B didn’t say anything in response, knowing that JJ needed to talk at his own pace. It was silent few a few more minutes before JJ talked again. </p><p>“She’s missed so much” JJ said, exhaling deeply “11 fucking birthdays, John B. She wasn’t there for me losing my first tooth, never cheered me on when your dad taught me how to ride a bike. She doesn’t know about that surfing competition I won when we were 13. She wasn’t there be to proud of me the rare times that I did well in school. She wasn’t fucking there. She’ll never fucking be there” </p><p>JJ had clenched his fists as he talked and his nails were now digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Gently, John B unclenched JJ’s tight first, instead sliding his hand into JJ’s as a silent form of support. JJ immediately gripped John B’s hand to anchor himself, trying to slow down his rapid breathing. </p><p>“I wanna hate her, John B” JJ continued “I really wanna fucking hate her. But I don’t. She had a shitty life. An abusive husband, a dumb, unplanned kid. She didn’t want any of it” </p><p>John B reprimanding JJ for calling himself stupid fell on death ears as tears continued to build in JJ’s eyes, his breathing becoming quicker and his voice raising in volume </p><p>“She fucking left me” JJ shouted, his voice thick with unshed tears and years of pain “she knew how bad my dad is, and she fucking left me. I know I was just some stupid fucking mistake, but she could’ve taken me with her. I wouldn’t care if we lived in the back of her fucking car. I did nothing to her, but she still didn’t fucking love me. Why didn’t she fucking love me?”</p><p>At this point, JJ had begun hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face as he finally voiced years of anguish and emotional turmoil. With tears in his own eyes, John B pulled JJ towards him, enveloping him in a fierce, protective embrace. JJ hugged him back just as tightly, desperate for any affection and reassurance he could get. John B felt JJ grab a fistful of his hoodie, hiding his face in John B’s shoulder as he continued to cry. </p><p>“Why did she leave me, John B?” JJ sobbed “Why does everyone fucking leave me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, JJ” John B replied, his voice thick with his own tears “I don’t know. God knows you don’t deserve it. But I’m never going to leave you, ok? You know it’s always gonna be JJ and John B Vs. The world”</p><p>John B rubbed a hand up and down JJ’s back while he ran the other gently through JJ’s hair, muttering gentle words of comfort and reassurance. Eventually, John be felt JJ’s breathing beginning to slow and his grip on his hoodie loosen, glancing down to find his best friend fast asleep in his arms. </p><p>Sighing exhaustedly, John B leaned back against the support beam and shifted into a more comfortable position, knowing that he’d be there until the sun rose at least. He felt JJ shift and glanced down to find him, still asleep, repositioning himself to be closer to John B, wrapping his arms around John B’s waist and resting his head on his best friend’s shoulder. John B smiled gently as he rested his head on the back of the support beam, rubbing comforting circles on JJ’s arms. He felt sleep calling him, and, with his best friend now safe by his side, John B could finally rest easy. </p><p>John B felt himself waking up a few hours later as the sun began to rise on the horizon, with the golden rays of the sun bathing him in a lovely warmth. Despite being awake, John B didn’t open his eyes, the warmth of the sun and JJ’s body beside him already lulling him back to sleep. Before sleep could fully take him, however, he felt someone slide their hand into his before a soft mummer reached his ears:</p><p>“JJ and John B Vs. the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and constructive criticism, thank-you for reading!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>